The First I Love You
by wemmawriter
Summary: Will and Emma have finally realised that they are meant to be together, and want to make things right.  But what is stopping Emma from saying I love you? A short story based on the cut scene from the Glee Season 2 finale 'New York'.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yeah, I'm cranky that the scene was cut too. But here's my interpretation of the kiss and subsequent events. Hope you enjoy!**

**Again, thanks to my wonderful beta, Jodie, who offers her creative insight and thoughtful comments about my writing. Always puts a smile on my face.**

* * *

><p>It didn't matter where they were.<p>

They could have been at the local fair, the supermarket, or even the gas station.

People everywhere. Staring. Rushing. Whispering.

Instead, they were within the halls of McKinley High. Their place of work.

Students everywhere. More staring. More rushing. More whispering.

And still, it didn't matter.

Because when Will Schuester pressed his lips against Emma Pillsbury's, no one else existed. The halls melted away. The boisterous students vanished. The past became a distant memory. A single kiss was all that was needed to whisk the duo to a world where finally, _finally_, the possibility of a relationship was within reach. What a powerful awakening.

His top lip rested on her bottom lip, not wanting to go anywhere. Unhurried open-mouthed kisses, filled with heat, love and promise consumed their innermost instincts. His hands slid down to her waist, holding her close. Emma placed her left hand on his chest, rubbing slowly. Their eyes were closed, savouring each tender caress.

A quiet, high-pitched squeak escaped from her throat. Being in Will's arms, kissing him like this, felt absolutely amazing. She let him take over, kissing her deeper. Forcefully. Passionately. Emma leaned into him for support, her entire body weakening from his touch. He was the only man that could make her feel this way.

This was the perfect start to the summer.

Will stared into her brown eyes, stroking her cheek. "Do you think that kiss was a mistake?"

"No," Emma sighed happily. "That kiss was the beginning of making things right."

Will smiled and took her hands in his, interlocking their fingers. "Speaking of making things right…" He kissed her again slowly, sneaking his tongue inside her mouth, possessing her, reclaiming the woman and the lips he had missed so much.

"Mmm?" Emma murmured, still lost in the kiss.

He kissed her forehead. "I want to take you out to dinner this evening."

Her heart soared. "Sounds wonderful, Will," she said as she played with the collar of his shirt.

"I'll pick you up, say around 7pm?"

She nodded. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>Emma smiled the entire way home. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. Excited. Nervous. Thrilled. Just… just so happy. Everything was falling into place. She caught a glance of herself in the rearview mirror; her cheeks were still rosy pink from her and Will's public display of affection. She couldn't wait to kiss him again, to feel the touch of his lips against her skin. Her body trembled from the simple thought of placing her hand in his. Emma was ready to take the next step and enter a whole new world with Will Schuester. Tonight was going to be magical.<p>

Will smiled the entire way home too. There was no way he was going to let Emma slip from his fingers again. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever and tell her how much she meant to him. Many nights he had dreamed of kissing Emma the way he did this afternoon, only to wake up in an empty bed, clutching a pillow. The dreams were so vivid, so real, it destroyed him a little each time. Not any more though. Thinking about their future, heck, even just thinking about tonight, ignited a fire in Will's belly. And it burnt solely for Emma Pillsbury.

* * *

><p>A crescent moon hung brightly against the navy sky. The night was so clear; millions of stars scattered overhead, creating their customary sparkling constellations. 7pm arrived quickly. Almost too quickly, as if Father Time had given his clock an extra boost to hurry on tonight's proceedings.<p>

Outside Emma's apartment block, Will pulled up in his blue sedan. Opting for smart casual, he chose pair of dark-washed jeans and a buttoned short-sleeved shirt. Will carefully picked up the boxed arrangement of red roses, bordered by Baby's Breath, from his passenger seat that he bought after work and walked up to the front door, pushing the buzzer.

"Will?" Emma's voice crackled on the intercom.

"It's me, Em," he replied.

"Door's open. I'll see you soon."

Will walked into the foyer and took the elevator up to Emma's apartment. He ran his free hand through his hair, checking himself in the reflection, approving his appearance. He felt his heart rate increase as the elevator bell chimed and the doors opened to Emma's floor. Was he…? Could he be… apprehensive? _Jitters are good_, he told himself. _You'll be fine, just breathe_. He listened to those calming words of wisdom and took a long, deep breath. _It's Emma, and you love her. Don't screw it up_. And sometimes words of wisdom were harsh.

Finding apartment 5J was easier that Will thought. Emma's door was ajar, so he knocked lightly and then stepped inside, calling out her name.

"Be out in a second Will!" She called from her bedroom. "Oh no!"

"Is everything okay Em?"

"It's just – auugh, my-my shoes, my favourite shoes, they just broke. Let me just grab another pair." She unbuckled her shoes, examining the left heel that mysteriously decided to snap apart from the base and placed them back in her cupboard. Emma looked at her shoes, all neatly stacked in plastic shoeboxes, frantically deciding which pair would go best with her dress. In the end, she selected her open-toed silver and black t-strap stilettos, a little higher than usual, but they matched perfectly.

Will was pacing in the lounge room, flowers in hand, admiring the family photos on her bookshelf. A set of two stood out in particular. Emma couldn't have been more than five or six. In the first one, her eyes were big and soulful, making her appear wise beyond her years. Tufts of ginger curls were tied up in pigtails with oversized blue bows and a dress to match. She clutched a Raggedy-Ann doll to her chest, smiling shyly at the camera. In the second, the doll was now being cradled in her arms. Emma was looking down at Raggedy-Ann in adoration, her face alight with joy. She was the doting mummy for her baby doll.

Precious. Innocent. A tender glimpse into Emma's childhood. Will couldn't wait to discover everything about the child in the photographs and, in particular, the woman she had become. The woman he loved. The woman who, one day, would look at her own child, _their_ child, in the same way she looked at that doll. Will shivered with delight. A baby with Emma. So wonderful.

Adrift in the world of Emma, he almost didn't hear her approach from behind, her heels clicking on the tiled floor.

"Hey," she said.

Will spun around smiling, but almost dropped the flowers when he saw her. Wearing a short, black halter neck dress patterned with red cherries that fit snugly to her body, she looked almost nothing like the Emma Pillsbury from work. No cardigans, no brooches, no bows. Even her hair, normally parted on the side, was straightened with soft curls running through it. Where had this woman been hiding? He gulped and stared at the wonder before him.

She chuckled. "Well, aren't you even going to say hello?"

He cleared his throat. "H-hi. Wow, you look…amazing." Will walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "These are for you."

"Oh, Will." She bit her lip, accepting the roses. They smelled so fresh and sweet. She kissed him back. "Thank you, they're beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as you." Emma blushed at his comment. She never thought of herself as beautiful, more classically plain. But for tonight, she was beautiful. And she had Will to thank. As well as the city boutique from where she bought the dress.

"I-I don't normally wear, uh, things like this, but the lady at the store said it was ideal and convinced me to buy it."

"You bought it just for tonight?"

"Yeah…" Emma nodded.

Will thought he was going to break out in a cold sweat. All she had to do was wear that forever and he'd be totally content. _She bought it for tonight. For me._ He was already teetering over the edge, but held it together, giving her a smile.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep!" Emma put the flowers on her kitchen bench and took one last look at them before turning back to Will. "You're going to have to help me a little. I'm not used to wearing these shoes. I'm a little wobbly on them."

"Well," he began, wrapping his arms around her, "Hopefully by the end of the evening, your feet won't touch the ground." Will paused and took a step back, realizing what he just said. "No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that, I meant – "

"N-no, no of course, why would you, why…" Her voice turned to a whisper. She looked down at her feet, a little shy from Will's comment.

"What I meant to say was," he said, resting his hands on her shoulders, "I plan to sweep you off your feet." Will tilted his head to the left and made contact with Emma's lips, breathing in her perfume, craving her taste and her touch once more. He enjoyed eliciting pleasure from the one woman who brought out the best in him.

She beamed up at him, touching his cheek with her hand. "Kiss me like that again and you will." He grinned, placing his hand over hers. They looked into each other's eyes, searching deep within, realising what they both felt right now was mutual. It was something that had been there all the time; it was just never given the proper chance to fly. Until now.

Kissing her cheek, Will said in a low voice, "We better get going or else they'll cancel our reservation." He put his hand in his pocket and dug out his car keys.

Emma nodded. She smoothed out her dress and picked up her clutch from the coffee table.

Will extended his hand; Emma willingly took it. It felt warm and secure.

"C'mon, dinner awaits."


	2. Chapter 2

Will's blue sedan pulled up in the only spare park outside the restaurant. They unbuckled their seatbelts and just as Emma was about to open her door, Will put his hand on her knee.

"Wait." He opened his car door and sauntered over to the passenger side, opening Emma's door for her, extending his arm and helped her out of the vehicle.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," she answered, impressed with his chivalry. It was the old style ways embedded in Will's personality that repeatedly reminded Emma he was that one guy. That one guy who's gentlemanly presence made you feel special. That one guy who still believed in romance. That one guy, Will Schuester, was one in a million.

He locked the car and they stepped onto the sidewalk, just underneath the flashing Breadstix neon sign. "Uh, before we go in, and I should have done this earlier, instead I got uhm, distracted," he stumbled, eyeing her hemline, then looking directly in her big brown eyes, "Let's start right from the beginning. Hi. I'm William Schuester and I'll be your date for this evening."

They shook hands firmly, like two executives agreeing on a business deal. Emma stifled a giggle.

"Hi Will. May I call you Will? My name is Emma. Emma Pillsbury. And I am honoured you chose me to be your date tonight."

"Emma." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed above her knuckles. "That's a pretty name."

"My parents named me after Emma Woodhouse from the Jane Austen novel."

"Ahh, I see, the 'naturally gifted' matchmaker. Well, no matchmaking tonight. I think the two of us are already a match made in heaven. Shall we?" Will stuck his elbow out for Emma to hold onto.

Swooning, she obliged, latching onto his forearm. "I'd be delighted!"

Soft piano music and the gentle murmur of patrons greeted Will and Emma as they reached the front service desk at Breadstix. The Maître d' smiled warmly at the couple and asked if they had a reservation. Will gave him the details and a waitress, whose name was Alice, promptly escorted them to a booth at the far end of the restaurant. Emma felt Will's hand rest on the small of her back as he guided her through the maze of tables, chairs and local residents. Goose bumps rose up her spine. She couldn't figure out if the reaction was from the air conditioning being a little on the chilly side or from the sudden heat of Will's touch. She wagered on the latter.

Emma slid herself cautiously into the booth seat, trying to avoid touching the table with her hands. A few crumbs littered the tabletop. A film of something sticky was on the corner of the seat. The cutlery looked okay. _Relax Emma; everything's fine. You're here, in public, with Will. Remember what you learned in therapy. You can do it!_ Lucky she brought a travel pack of sanitary wipes, just as a precaution.

Will took the other seat, sensing something was wrong with Emma. She looked…worried. The waitress was totally oblivious to anything going on and handed them both a menu, asking if they'd like a drink.

"Em, what would you like?" Will asked.

"Umm," Emma said, scanning the wine list, still thinking of those crumbs, "May I have a glass of the Merlot, please?"

"Certainly," Alice replied, scribbling on her notepad. "And you sir?"

"Sounds good Em, I'll have the same. And can we get a carafe of water too?"

"No problems, I'll be back shortly with your drinks and to take your food order."

"Thank you," Will said. He and Emma both read through their menus, selecting what they wanted to eat. Emma discreetly took a wipe out of her clutch and, behind her menu, wiped down her part of the table. Will peered over his menu. He couldn't see her, but he did feel the table shake.

"Em? Is everything okay?"

The table stopped moving and Emma's head bobbed up. "Uh-huh."

"You sure?"

"Everything is good. There were just a few crumbs on the table and then I noticed a small stain and well, if you leave something for too long it becomes permanent and we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Will opened his mouth but before he could answer, Alice returned with their drinks and took their order for dinner. Emma opted for the walnut pear salad; Will chose the hickory-smoked steak.

"Just a second," Emma called out to Alice as she turned to return to the kitchen. "Can I just check with you, the plates, glasses and cutlery, how are they cleaned?"

The waitress gave Emma a funny look. "With an industrial dishwasher, ma'am."

"And, uh, what temperature does the water reach? The water's not recycled, is it?"

"I-uh, not that I'm aware of, ma'am. And I think it's about 180-185 Fahrenheit. Look, do you want me to get someone from the kitchen, or…?" Alice turned to Will, confused.

"Ye-"

"No, that's okay," Will interrupted, cutting Emma off. "I think the dishwasher sounds rather satisfactory, don't you think, Em?" He caught a bit of pain in her eyes, knowing full well she was trying keep her OCD veiled in public. Emma concurred unwillingly; conscious of the fact her questioning had detoured overboard. She bowed her head, embarrassed.

"Your meals should only be 15-20 minutes. Uh, th-thank you." Alice left their table, glancing at Emma over her shoulder.

Will looked at her in silence for several moments. She was trying so hard. Maybe a little later he would ask how her therapy was going. Deep inside, Emma was still Emma. And it was that person who Will loved most of all.

"Hey…"

Emma winced. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Oh gosh no. Not at all."

"I promise you, I'm a lot better than what I was."

"I believe you."

"There's so many –"

"You don't have to explain. I understand."

"You do?"

He nodded, wanting Emma to shift her attention away from her illness. Emma deserved some brightness in her life; something to be optimistic about, no matter how rough her OCD was treating her. Will's intention was to make Emma optimistic about their future. Together. "Take your glass. Tonight is about you and me. To new beginnings. To us," Will exclaimed.

"To us," Emma echoed. _Thank you, so much._ He was so in-tune with her emotions, knowing exactly what to say or do to make her feel better. Even when such things were getting her down, she was able to refocus on the positive simply by having Will at her side. She began to feel at ease, comfortable, returning to how she was just moments ago in her apartment. Will really was sweeping her off her feet.

They raised and clinked their glasses, taking a sip. Will was very happy there was a booth available tonight; it was so much more… private. The tea light candles in the centre of the table, the dimmed lights, cushioned booth seats, so romantic and intimate. He reached across the table and took Emma's hand.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"So am I."

"I just – these past few weeks have been – I mean, it's like old times, you know? Having lunch together, talking. I've missed that. I've missed you. I…" Will looked at their hands, his thumb circling over her fingers. Her skin was so soft. "I want us to start over."

She looked directly into his eyes and gave him a warm smile. "I want that too."

"Really?"

"Really." Emma was never so sure of anything else in her life.

"You don't know how pleased it makes me to hear you say that." Will squeezed her hand tighter, goofily grinning at her. Emma giggled. "What?" he asked, his eyes dancing with euphoria.

"Your smile. It's incredibly cute. Adorable even. I like the way you smile when you look at me."

Will's grin grew wider. "My lips can do more than just smile, Em." Leaning over the table, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her once, twice, three times, just enough to tantalise; just enough to blissfully stir the fondue of delight melting inside her.

"Oh my, that certainly wasn't a handshake." Emma exhaled, a flush of red dawn surrounding the sunrise within her soul.

"No, no it was not," Will admitted earnestly. "Just so you know, I'm going to seize every opportunity to make up for lost time."

"Seize away. We have a lot of catching up to do." Her words were gentle and breathy, yet surprisingly intense, especially to her own ears.

"Maybe we could… cuddle on your couch after dinner?" Will raised an eyebrow playfully, taking another sip from his glass.

"I like that idea."

"Good. I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms the entire evening."

Emma clasped her hands, resting her chin on top. Love-struck. That was the only way to describe it. The magical intensity only teenagers generate when smitten by a first crush was finally happening; all it needed was a jumpstart from that one in a million guy. But Emma wasn't a teenager anymore. And this was no longer a crush.

"I think I'd feel quite protected with your arms around me."

Being on the other side of the table was becoming frustrating to Will. So close but yet so far. He longed to feel Emma against his chest at once. To be near enough to feel her heart beat in rhythm with his. And never let her go again.

"As long as I'm here, you have nothing to worry about."

Emma drew in a sharp breath. "Ohh, Will, when you say things like that, it gets me every time, right here," she patted the area over her heart, which was pounding feverishly under her skin. "Because you genuinely care. No one has ever cared for me the way you do."

"What about Carl? I'm sure he cared for you." Right then, Will wished he could take the mention of Carl back. He was unsure whether Emma would be willing to discuss him or not, especially tonight. He used to talk openly to her about Terri, the ups and downs, seeking advice; Emma was his friendly and supportive ear; whether she would feel the same though, was a completely different matter.

Hearing Carl's name made Emma feel uneasy, their failed marriage still being a sore spot, but if Will and her were to start a relationship together, their exes were bound to be part of the conversation. "It was a different kind of caring. I guess you could say 'tough love'," she surmised. "His thoughts were in the right place; it was just his approach that made me miserable. And the fact that I wasn't really in love with him."

Emma could finally admit that to herself now. Saying it and meaning it was like comparing apples and oranges. And Emma knew how difficult it was for her to combine fruit. Although at some point, love must have been part of the Carl and Emma equation. Emphatically, it never measured up to the image in her head of how it was supposed to be.

_I wasn't really in love with him. _That was music to Will's ears. It was time. Time to say I love you.

"Emma, I – I want us to both be happy. And maybe this is too soon to say. But when I see you, I have to be near you. I want to be a part of your world, to know every little thing about you. I want to be there to help you through the tough times and celebrate the good."

Will whisked around to her side of the booth, clutching her hand in his, marveling in her rosy cheeks, the curve of her petite chin, that cute little dent in her nose. Emma was the most wonderful woman he had ever met and had no fear in letting her know.

"I love you, Emma. I've loved you for the longest time." The words tumbled out naturally.

He brushed a curl behind her ear, allowing his fingers to travel tenderly down her neck to her collarbone. She closed her eyes, the pleasant sensation overwhelming her. Will searched her sweet face, awaiting the response he anxiously wanted to hear.

Emma's eyelids flickered open, her eyes bright, yet clouded with concern. She gulped. _Say it. Say it! _"I – I," she trembled, "Will – I…"


	3. Chapter 3

"My my, aren't you two getting cosy over here!" Alice observed as she placed Will and Emma's dinner on the table.

The duo snapped out of their love-fueled trance immediately, an intimate moment accidentally interrupted. Emma's eyes grew as big as saucers as she clamped her jaw shut and turned to face the salad she ordered. She wanted to sink underneath the table. Unwanted attention was not Emma's strong suit.

Yet, she was surprisingly relieved.

Will sighed. Talk about bad timing. Very bad timing. He felt like he was 16 again, getting caught by his parents as he and his girlfriend made out in the backseat of his car. The flashlight beaming its light on them through the glass. Panic coursing through their veins. All the shuffling, confusion and haste to pretend they weren't doing what everyone else thought they were doing. This time, he and Emma weren't doing anything remotely close to that. Nevertheless, that awkward feeling was creeping in.

"We were, ahem, just-just, uh, chatting," Emma replied uneasily. It wasn't entirely a lie. They were chatting. Just not small talk; instead it was sweet, flirtatious talk. So sweet and flirtatious, a body blush inundated her like hot, molten lava rushing down a volcano, seeping into the cracks and crevices of the terrain as it continued along its journey. She touched the now heated part of her neck Will had his fingers on only seconds ago. No, it was definitely not a platonic conversation.

"It didn't look like 'just chatting' to me," Alice said cheekily, playfully nudging Will's shoulder. He politely smiled, shrugging coyly at her.

"That's all it was. Chatting. That's it. Nothing else," Emma lied, speaking directly into her salad, growing even more self-conscious. Will, hearing the annoyance in her voice, took her hand under the table, squeezing it. He felt her grip tighten. Emma wriggled where she sat, uncomfortable discussing whether Will and her were just chatting or not. It was none of her business, right?

"Come on, I don't believe that at all. I know a couple in love when I see one."

_In love? My word, yes._ But for now, Emma wanted to keep her personal life out of the spotlight as much as possible. No interjections, no running commentary from onlookers, none of that. Just Emma and Will.

_Please stop_, she silently begged_. _Alice was being persistent. And a little nosy. And she couldn't stand it anymore. "Will…" Emma exasperatedly hushed.

"We're on a first date…of sorts…but we'll never find out unless we have some privacy," Will smoothed over the situation before Emma could say anything more. He concluded the only logical way to move on was to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Oh, how sweet! I'll leave you two alone then. Enjoy your dinner…and the rest of your evening, if you know what I mean," she winked at the two of them and headed back to the kitchen.

Eight little letters. Three little words. Such small words that meant so much. Yet Emma could not muster up the courage to say them. The interruption was the reprieve she needed. And she was tinged with guilt because she felt that way. Emma knew Will loved her, had a permanent place in his heart for her. That's why it was so easy for him to say it. But did she have to say it to mean it?

Saying 'I love you' was going to leave Emma exposed.

Will had to already know how she felt about him, how she's always felt about him. Unspoken, maybe, but screamingly obvious. It was in every look, every touch and every sultry, earth-shattering kiss. It was going to be hard to discard the barrier that kept her safe for so long. The barrier that kept her from loving him while he was married to Terri, refusing to love him while married to Carl. And now, she could love him freely, but the barrier wouldn't budge. It was the Berlin Wall of barriers. She wanted to tear it down. She wanted to let Will in. The cracks were there; freedom wasn't far away. Piece by piece they would have to demolish it together.

Emma wondered what would have happened if the waitress didn't interrupt. Would she have said it? The only words coming to mind were 'thank you.' And how would that have looked? She didn't want to think of Will's face, broken and disappointed when she was unable to return the response he was waiting to hear.

"Em, what's the matter?" She kept a firm grip on his hand and then let go as if he gave her an electric shock.

_So many things_. She kissed his cheek. "Nothing's the matter, let's eat." Emma picked at her food. She had suddenly lost her appetite.

Will shifted from next to Emma and sat back at his seat, taking the knife and fork, cutting into his steak. The steak tasted delicious, cooked to perfection. It had been eons since he had a nice meal like this. His trusty microwave was the gourmet chef at home.

"I'm sorry we were interrupted."

"It's not your fault, Will." Emma swirled her fork around the salad, her mind elsewhere.

"You're not eating, just shifting the salad from one side to the other."

"I'm not that hungry anymore."

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I know."

"You're not ashamed of me, are you?" Will was fishing for something, anything to find out what was wrong. He couldn't explain her change in mood, aside from Alice's questioning, which seemed to rile her slightly.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe…I don't know what I thought. What then?"

"I can't explain it. Not here."

"Back at your place then, while we cuddle?"

"You still want to cuddle me?"

"There's nothing better that I can think of than cuddling my best girl and helping her feel better. We'll have no interruptions at your place. Just you, just me, a couch and the ability to let our hearts make the decisions for us."

"You're amazing, Will." _Best girl_. _Here's hoping he'll still feel the same way later._

"Now, eat. How's your therapy sessions going?"

Emma took a mouthful of salad, feeling a little better. "I finish up in a couple of weeks. After that, I'm on my own."

"That's great, Em," Will encouraged.

"I'm not completely…uh, as you saw, but it's becoming manageable. Just taking one step at a time. Maybe I should continue for a bit longer."

"You've come so far. There's always going to be bumps in the road. I'm so proud of you, for what you've achieved. And I want to be a part of the journey. Whatever you need, whatever you decide, I'm here."

"Thanks Will. That means a lot." 

"And if you feel you need to have a few extra sessions, there's no harm in that. You'll know when you're ready." Will finished up his steak, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "That was a great steak. I enjoyed that."

"So, what are your plans for summer?" Emma asked.

"Gee, actually, I haven't really thought about it. I was supposed to be in New York City for CrossRhodes. Well, New Directions will need to work extra hard in the new school year. If we're going to win Nationals, I'll have to start working on set lists, additional training sessions, come up with a plan to get them in the best possible shape vocally."

"Tell me something. Why did you decide to stay in Lima? Your dream was Broadway. You had it. You were living it. You were there."

"Broadway can wait for the moment. There'll always be another show."

"Hmm." Emma studied his face. "Sound like you were at your own crossroads."

"Em, I can't leave the Glee kids, not now. And…"

"And what?"

"I came back to be with you. You're more important to me than New York City or Broadway. My life is nothing without you."

Hearing those words, Emma burst into tears. She loved Will so much. She didn't think it was possible to fall for him this hard. Hard enough it frightened her. Because…what if it didn't work out? She was afraid of losing him, not only as a boyfriend – at least that was the direction they were heading – but also as a friend. Her best friend. He was so good to her. And he was putting his dreams on hold for her and Glee Club, those small things that other people would forget if something bigger came along.

"Don't cry Emma."

There was something niggling in the back of her mind, something that Emma needed to ask him.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to steady her voice. "But…will I be enough for you?"

"Enough for me? Em, I dream of you every night. I wake up with my arms still curled around a pillow because I thought you were in bed with me, cuddling underneath the covers. I get these…problems… that only a cold shower can fix."

With a sharp intake of breath, Emma's cheeks turned a delightful, embarrassed crimson. She covered her nose and mouth with her hands, letting out a small, nervous laugh, not realising she could have such an effect on Will Schuester, let alone any man.

He continued. "In all honesty, you're the one my heart beats for at night."

She wiped the tears away with her hands, drying them on her napkin. "Will…I…"

"Baby, I love you. And when – if – Broadway calls my name again, you're coming with me." He held her hand and kissed it. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You'll be the best there is, I can tell."

He took hold of her right hand, encasing it in his own. "With you by my side, I'm already at my best."

Dabbing her eyes one more time, she looked at Will and smiled. The sincerity of his words and the deep, romantic haze in his eyes etched monograms of love around her heart. The wall was beginning to crumble.

"Hey look, your salad's all gone." He pointed to her empty plate. 

"I'm still hungry though."

"Ha, now you're hungry! Did you want dessert?" Will lifted his arm to signal for service.

"No." Emma pulled his arm down. "Just you." She scrunched her face. "That was too forward, wasn't it?"

_Holy_. "Coming from you…yes. But you said it so eloquently. How can I resist?"

"The dress made me do it."

"You should wear it more often." The sweetheart neckline of her halter was unbelievably sexy. He wanted to trace his fingers along that neckline to feel her cool skin sizzle against his own.

Emma had to clarify something. "You know, what I said, I can't, um…not yet anyway. I'm not ready to do that yet."

"Like I said before, you'll know when you're ready. It goes for _that_ too."

They took the final sips of their drinks. Emma got out of her seat and joined Will on his side, immediately planting her lips on his. It was sweet and intense, ferocity enveloping their bodies, validating that these two life forces were destined to be together.

With their noses touching, Emma kissed him again quickly on the lips, whispering, "That was for being you. Don't ever change."

"Never."

Will asked for the bill and he and Emma walked to the cash register to pay, leaving a generous tip. He opened the door, gesturing for Emma to go first. He followed, slipping his arm around her shoulder. The night air was pleasingly cool.

"Hey, can you hear that?"

"No, what?"

"Music… let's dance." Will pulled her close, their bodies swaying in the moonlight. Emma laid her head on his shoulder, listening to Will hum a '50s standard. "They're playing our song." He twirled her under his arm, dipping, spinning, and then slow dancing, feeling the contours of her back and waist. Her hands hung around his neck, her eyes adoringly gazing into his. Such beautiful eyes, it felt so good to know his eyes were only for her. Emma snuggled back into him as he began to sing softly.

_Put your head on my shoulder,_

_Whisper in my ear, baby,_

_Words I want to hear, tell me,_

_Tell me that you love me too…_

Oh, what that man's voice could stir within Emma. She was amazed she was still holding on to Will's body, certain she'd end up as a puddle on the sidewalk. _I love you Will_. _I just need to push through whatever's keeping me from saying it out loud._ _And then I'm going to tell you just how much. But not here. _

"Will?"

"Mmm?" He kissed her neck.

"Might I suggest we continue this in a more…intimate, private setting. I have a whole stack of these songs at home. They could all be our song."

"Emma Pillsbury, you put the music in my heart. Let's go to your place."


	4. Chapter 4

Evenly-spaced down lights embedded in the ceiling of the apartment floor where Emma lived emitted a warm yellow glow, just enough to light the way to her front door. The hallway was silent; only the soft padding of their shoes on the linoleum echoed around them.

Emma pushed her key into lock, turning it until she heard that familiar click. She opened the door and walked inside, Will following close behind. Closing the door behind her and fastening the latch, she was just about to turn on the light when Will put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, turn around."

She did as he asked and her lips met his almost instantly, those tender, pliant, but strong lips that couldn't seem to stay away from her body. Her clutch dropped to the floor as her fingers foraged through his curly hair and her tongue explored the inside of his mouth. Will leisurely swirled his tongue around hers, pushing her firmly against the door. He ran his hands up the length of her arms and removed her hands from his hair, pinning them either side of Emma at head-height between the door and his own arms.

He kissed her deeper and unashamedly slow. All the hidden fervour that had built up inside him was finally surging, rising and catapulting into one of – wait, no – _the _best kiss he'd ever experienced in his life.

And Emma Pillsbury was securely in his grasp.

She couldn't escape.

She didn't want to.

This wondrous feeling of helplessness engulfed her senses. Not knowing what Will was going to do next thrilled her. Gosh he smelled great. She breathed him in, so masculine and musky she nearly fell from her stilettos. He kissed her over and over, trailing them across her rosy red cheeks, along her jawline and lastly, lingering at her neck. Emma closed her eyes from the sheer enjoyment of Will nipping and sucking at her neck with his mouth, knowing full well there would be a mark there tomorrow. But she didn't care.

"Oh… my…Will…"

His lips ventured to her mouth again, marauding and gratifyingly tormenting with such unbearable precision. Emma's mouth became his possession. Chest on chest, mouth on mouth; the disarmingly guilty pleasure she was encountering propelled her euphorically skywards. She applied pressure to his bottom lip, making him growl with desire. As Will angled his head upwards to kiss her eyelids, her lips slid down to his chin and neck, endlessly torturing him with their delicate caress. So silky and moist, they felt like heaven against his clean-shaven skin. He curled his fingers around hers, squeezing tight from the sensation and the spontaneity of the stolen moment within the shadows of Emma's apartment.

Will rested his forehead on her bare shoulder, breathing heavily. "I've wanted to kiss you like that all night." His breath was warm against her skin.

"Will...?"

"Yeah?"

"Wow."_ I love you._

He released his arms from hers, gliding his hands down her sides, resting on her waist. Still a bit unstable on her shoes, her legs unsurprisingly tenuous, Emma fumbled for the light switch and flicked it on.

They smiled at each other.

Out of the lustrous darkness came a ray of light. Emma's lips were red and swollen, her neck, a similar shade. Her index finger rested precariously on her bottom lip as she gave Will an amorous stare. _Did this just happen?_ She felt indescribably wicked, and so desirable. _Will Schuester just kissed the living daylights out of me_. And it was amazing. Out of breath, out of kilter, out of her mind. But definitely in love.

Furiously sexy, Will had decided. Emma was furiously sexy. Her body, her voice, her heart. The whole package. That come-hither look she so casually wore on her face was causing him indescribable fury, a fury so passionate, it was life-affirming. He returned her gaze, focusing on the contours of her cheeks and her beautiful expressive eyes. The earth could have opened up, swallowing buildings around them, tearing the ceiling from above, causing adverse destruction. All of it would have gone unnoticed. When Will looked into Emma's eyes, nothing else mattered; he saw all his dreams come true. He had never felt so alive and so in love.

Will ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing out the tangles. "Do you still want that dance?"

"Oh, yes, please." Emma bent down to pick up her clutch. "I just have to-to wash up…first. You can pick out some music, just in that drawer under the bookshelf." She fluidly ran her hands down his chest, patting his stomach. "I'll be back."

"Don't be too long." Will walked over to the bookshelf and opened the drawer. Expecting to see an alphabetized collection of CDs, to his surprise, the CDs were instead, vinyl records. In plastic slip covers. They were in pristine condition, not a mark, not a crease, hardly a speck of dust. He flipped through the records, admiring the collection. Emma had great taste in old music. He pulled out a couple that would be perfect for them to slow dance to and sat back on the couch to wait for her. He hoped he hadn't frightened her with the attack on her body, but after she said she wanted him in the restaurant, man oh man, it was difficult to keep his hormones in check. She seemed to like it though, maybe a little stunned, but the signals Emma gave were definitely positive.

The water felt nice and cool against Emma's face, which was still a little flushed. She dried her hands with a towel and looked at herself in the mirror. The red markings from Will's impassioned affection were striking again her white skin. Sweet, sultry reminders. She squirted hand sanitizer into her palm and rubbed it slowly over her skin. The gelatinous liquid dried quickly and her hands were now germ-free. Reaching for her toothbrush and toothpaste, she brushed her teeth replacing the taste of Will with peppermint. Emma rinsed her mouth and then stopped. All traces of Will were disappearing, except… that familiar scent. Will's after-shave surrounded her like early morning fog, caught in her hair, fused to her dress, ingrained in her memory.

She gripped the edge of the sink, staring into the plughole. _Why, Emma?_ Sometimes she hated herself for being this way. But she was managing her illness as best she could. The medication helped immensely; however, she needed something more. She needed…willpower. _Willpower_._ No. Will, just Will_. And he was in her apartment, right now, on her couch, waiting to resume their magical evening together.

Lifting her head, she turned to look out into the main area of her apartment. She saw the beautiful roses Will bought especially for her. She saw the back of Will's head, those coiffed curls she fell so in love with. Emma smiled. He was her key to happiness and a wonderful life. _I love you, Will_.

Taking off her shoes, Emma tiptoed up to Will behind the couch and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she giggled, removing her hands, peering down at him.

"Hey beautiful," Will replied, bringing her down to his lips for a heart-stopping upside down kiss. It lifted Emma into a desirous whirlwind. So unexpected. Amatively satisfying.

"Mmm," she sighed, loving how amazing it felt to kiss Will this way. His hands sculpted around her head, her hair falling around his face, encircling their romantic greeting.

Will broke away from the kiss. "You brushed. Peppermint."

"I hope you don't mind," she questioned worriedly.

"No," he kissed her lips again, "I don't mind at all."

Emma smiled softly and walked around to sit next to him. "So Mister, how about that dance?"

"Boy, am I ready. You've got some great records here Em. I never imagined…"

"I like ballads, pop and metal like everyone else. But sometimes music sounds better on vinyl. The easy listening classics anyway. The music had such conviction; a certain romance to it all."

"And perfect to slow dance to," he added.

"Uh-huh. And you know what goes well with slow dancing?"

"What?"

"Candlelight. I have some tealights in the kitchen. Let's turn the lights off and dance by their glow. What do you say?"

He grinned. "Where are the matches?"

Emma walked to her kitchen and took a bag of scented tealights and book of matches from the pantry. They scattered them on the coffee table, bookshelf, and buffet; everywhere around the lounge area. Will began to light each one as Emma dimmed the lights. The tiny flames glimmered as scents of cinnamon, apple and vanilla filled the air. Emma grabbed one of the records that Will selected and placed it on the turntable. She moved the stylus onto the spinning vinyl; a few crackles, then the staccato of a grand piano began.

"Percy Faith. Such a beautiful song." As the violins surged in _Theme from a Summer Place_, Will held Emma close, kissing her full on the lips.

"Em, I'd kiss you all day if I could. I can't stop kissing you. I have to have you close to me."

"When you kiss me, I'm in heaven. Never stop."

He cleared his throat. "I hope my accosting you earlier didn't upset you."

"It was a pleasant and memorable accosting," she replied.

Will took her right hand in his left, placing his right on her bare back and twirled her around to the 6/8 time of the music. Emma's left hand rested on the upper part of his bicep. Strong and muscular, it flexed at her touch. The music flowed through their bodies like feathers floating on the breeze.

"Remember when we danced at the bridal shop that day during our lunch break?" she asked, as Will spun her out and in again, resuming the closed dancing position.

He nodded. "You looked so breathtaking in that wedding dress. I was speechless. You sang…"

"I Could Have Danced All Night!" they exclaimed together, laughing.

"And then I dipped you," Will said, as he dipped her in the darkness, "looked into your eyes and knew you were marrying the wrong man." He pulled her up part of the way, pressed his lips to hers, kissing her until they were both upright.

"You held my hand right over your heart, I could feel it beating fast, and I don't think it was entirely from the dancing. I had all these feelings and couldn't show you."

"And then Carl took you away from me."

"Holly came along…"

"We were in a hopeless situation," Will agreed. "But now, it's just us. Two single people, who can at last be together."

"I'm so glad it's you."

She wrapped her arms around his torso, her head on his chest. He embraced her whole-heartedly, rocking her gently, humming to the violins. There was something about the intimacy of touch while dancing that was so powerful for Will. Two bodies moving in rhythm, holding each other, letting the music sweep them to a distant land; it was the closest thing to making love than actually making love.

And if dancing with Emma was anything to go by, making love to her would be exquisite.

As Percy Faith's song ended, Etta James' began. The soulful, melancholy tune swelled to her dulcet tones.

_At last,_

_My love has come along,_

_My lonely days are over,_

_And life is like a song._

The duo stood still, enveloping each other, silently concurring that this song was their song.

_Oh yeah at last,_

_The skies above are blue,_

_My heart was wrapped up in clovers_

_The night I looked at you._

Will looked down at Emma; even with the lights down low, her eyes shone as bright as polished copper. Their foreheads touched, eyes never leaving each other's gaze. He slowly lifted her chin with his index finger. Licking his lips, Will closed his eyes, gently brushing his lips across hers, kissing her cheek.

_I found a dream that I could speak to,_

_A dream that I can call my own,_

"You are so gorgeous," Will whispered in her ear. She felt his breath on her cheek; her body tingled. _I love you, _she thought, unable to speak.

_I found a thrill to rest my cheek to,_

_A thrill that I have never known._

Returning to her lips, he brushed past them again, kissing her other cheek, murmuring, "I am so in love with you. Will you be my girl?" The passion burned in Emma's smile like a lightning strike.

_Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile,_

_Oh, and then the spell was cast,_

_And here we are in heaven,_

_For you are mine,_

_At last._

The string quartet took over from Etta as Will and Emma closed their eyes, barely kissing each other, then a little more, and then, full contact. He moaned into her mouth, sandwiching their lips together, so soft and supple. Emma yielded to the strokes of his lips, his tongue, and his husky voice calling her name. This was it. Courage built up inside of Emma's stomach. The moment had arrived to tell Will she loved him.

"I – lo – love –" Emma's voice wavered, catching in her throat. Her closed eyes brimmed with tears, and she broke away suddenly, slumping onto the couch. Her courage crumpled in an instant.

Will rushed to her side. "Em, baby, are you okay?" He was at a loss as to why she was crying; the tears definitely weren't ones of joy. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you."

"What? I don't understand. Why do you think you'll lose me?"

"You know how I feel, right? About you, about us?"

He grinned at her. "I think I have some idea. But tell me, how do you feel?"

"I like you. Really like you. I like you so much it hurts. I've never felt this way before about any man. Except you."

"And I like you. I _love_ you. You're the one. You're not going to lose me."

"How can I keep you if I can't say the words to make you stay?"

"What words?"

"The words I was trying to say at the restaurant before we were interrupted. The words I was trying to say right now and faltered. The words you've wanted me to say all night."

Finally it clicked. "I love you?" Will asked.

Emma nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's okay, really. I know you love me. I'm not going to love you any less if you don't say it."

"But it's important to me. And not fair on you. I'm so sorry." She buried her forehead in the crook of Will's neck, trying to fight back tears that refused to be overpowered. "Can you hold me, please?"

"Sure. I'll hold you as long as you want me to. "

They sat in silence as the record played on. Emma cuddled up into Will's lap. He massaged the back of her neck, giving her time for her tears to subside. _My poor baby_. Will was trying to ponder what was going on inside her pretty little head. Maybe he was being too pushy. Maybe all this was too overwhelming for her. There was no denying they shared a powerful love, greater than what either had experienced before.

The collapse of the Berlin Wall had taken a standstill. Cradled in Will's arms, she clung to him, fear breaking from within.

"I'm scared Will."

"You shouldn't be."

"Tell me why I shouldn't."

"We're about to start something very special together."

"That's what scares me."

"Because it means you feel pressured to say I love you? I'm sorry if I've made you feel that way."

"It's just…I've only said it to one person in my entire life. And look what happened. We got married on a whim, in Vegas of all places. I still wasn't over you. I hurt a really nice person. The repercussions made my OCD return with a vengeance. I made a mess of everything. Don't you see?"

Emma had said it without thinking the first time she said it to Carl. Now, 'I love you' meant a heck of a lot more. It immersed her psyche. It was in every touch, every word and every glance when with Will. They were only words, but words that placed her heart on the line. They represented her true emotions, which took a beating the first time. She loved Will completely, yet those 'what ifs' still plagued her mind.

"You're afraid to admit your love to me in case it happens again?"

"Uh-huh."

She never meant to compare her relationship with Will to her relationship with Carl; Emma knew what she and Will had transcended anything she ever had with Carl. It was magical and beyond enchanting because there was a connection, a certain implicit bond that captured the essence of the other person. It was real.

"And maybe not saying it is going to keep that safety barrier up a little longer. It's been a part of you for a long time you're finding it hard to let go; not entirely in the physical sense, but verbally because once you say it, it's out there."

"Yeah…"

"And you feel guilty because you believe that if you don't, I'm not going to understand, or worse, fall out of love with you."

He had managed to read her thoughts exactly. "When did you get to be so good at this?"

"I know you, Emma Pillsbury. I know almost everything about you."

"I'm not perfect, Will."

"Nobody is."

"What happens if it all falls apart like before?"

"Emma, it's not going to be like that this time."

"You can't be sure of that."

"No, I can't. But I do know this. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I will love you until the day I die." Will kissed her forehead. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you love you?"

"Umm…" Emma had never really thought about it. "I – I guess I do. Although sometimes, when I'm having a bad day, I wish I was anyone but me."

"Remember, you have to love yourself before you can love someone else." Will hated repeating that old adage, but it was true. He had learned that after Terri, when he spent time alone, finding out who he was. It was only then he came to know and love himself, giving him the opportunity to move on and focus on what really mattered. His goals and aspirations. Education and the arts. Emma Pillsbury.

"And take it from me, she's a great person. I should know."

"Thank you. Thank you for being so understanding." She kissed his cheek.

"Hey, that's what good boyfriends do. You still want to be my girl, right?"

Emma beamed. "I've always been your girl."

Will held her face in his hands, their lips warmly uniting. Steady, satiating kisses sealed their commitment to each other. He turned his body to the left, rolling Emma backwards, lying on top of her. They tongues danced around each other as Emma rubbed her feet up and down Will's legs before entwining them with his.

"Mmmm… our first kiss as a couple," she grinned, so happy she thought her cheeks would burst.

"It feels so good." Will nibbled on her left ear.

The final song on the record came to an end and the duo were plunged into the silent candlelit darkness. The discreet murmur of their voices kindled the flames orbiting their bodies. Intensifying with each breath, their kisses quenched the years of longing and the thirst of a new, exciting adventure. Emma played with Will's sideburns, sliding her fingers around his ears, and then delved into the depths of his curly hair. Grabbing handfuls of hair, she lightly tugged on his short tresses, massaging his scalp with her thumbs. Will traced her lips with his tongue, blowing gently. She nipped back at him. They were having so much fun exploring each other, learning more about each other, that Will didn't realize how late it had gotten.

"Em, sweetie, I'm really sorry, I have to go." He loathed himself for saying it. How could he leave her now? Emma pulled him back down to her lips, trying to erase the words he said.

"Mmph," Will moaned, hands wrapped around Emma's face, kissing her back with a feverish passion.

Emma took hold of his arms. "Stay." Her pleading eyes spoke so much more than the solitary word Will heard.

"Y-you want me to spend the night?"

"Uh-huh. To – to sleep. Like a sleepover. You remember sleepovers." She bit her lip.

"Would you like me to sleep here on the couch? Or do you have an A-Team sleeping bag in your cupboard?" he teased.

"Well, I was thinking," she simpered sweetly, "maybe you'd prefer something comfier… like my bed."

"You'd like me to sleep in your bed?"

"I don't want to spend another night without you."

"Oh, oh Em, honey." She had just melted his heart. "Me neither. But I don't have any clothes or a toothbrush even."

"You're talking to Emma Pillsbury. I have boxes of toothbrushes. And, I – I'm sure you h–have boxers un–undern–neath." She slid her hands into the top of Will's jeans. He felt his nerve endings jump from her touch. "Yep, satin."

"Why Em, aren't we a little curious tonight?" He grabbed her wrists, tickling her palms.

"Hey, no fair! I'm ha-a-a ticklish!" She wriggled underneath him, a little too much and they fell onto the floor.

"Let me get ready for bed!" Emma leapt from the floor and ran to her bedroom. Will bolted after her, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her off the ground, spinning her around. She screeched with delight, batting him with her hands.

"Okay okay, you win! I'll see you soon," Will said, putting her down. She pecked him on the lips and closed her door. He walked back over to the light switch, turning it back to almost full light. _I'm spending the night with Emma_. He was beyond happy, so ecstatic to begin this part of their relationship. _Maybe she'll move in with me over the summer_, he thought excitedly. _What a way to spend the holidays_.

"You like?" Emma emerged in a mint green sleeveless nightie with lace edging and bow at her neck.

"Wow, that's so cute, I really like it," Will replied smiling. _Not cute. Sexy._

"I'm not really tired, want to watch a movie? I have 'Singin' in the Rain'."

"My favourite movie!" He exclaimed.

"I know. I know almost everything about you too. I'll pop it in the DVD player. Get changed, make yourself comfortable."

Will retreated to the bathroom as Emma turned the record player off and blew out the tealights, placing them back in their packaging. In the kitchen, she poured a glass of ice water each and sat on the couch, hugging a pillow, thinking about Will and how good he had been about her not saying I love you. It still made her a little upset, but she understood it wasn't the end of the world if she didn't. There were other ways to express her love for him. And the words would come along one day. He was what she needed; the ideal man to make her feel special and loved.

Opening the drawer to the DVD player, Emma slid the Singin' in the Rain disc into place and closed it. The menu screen started playing the title song. Will emerged upon hearing the music and joined Emma on the couch, dressed only in his boxers. Emma hid her gasp, amazed at how wonderfully sculpted his body was; it looked even better in the light.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Turning the light back off, he sat down next to her and she snuggled up beside him. He placed his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Emma brought her legs up to the couch, tucking them underneath her. She pressed play and the movie began. Partway through, her head began to nod and she fell asleep in Will's arms, head against his chest. Will gave a long yawn and he too, soon drifted off to sleep.

_Singin' in the Rain, just Singin' in the Rain_…

The music repeated over and over in Will's head. He mumbled the lyrics, waking himself up. The title screen, emitting a bright light against the dark indicated that the movie finished long ago. For a split second he wondered where he was…and then he remembered. Emma had asked him to stay. He yawned and stretched, returning his right arm to behind Emma's back. He rubbed it gently.

He saw her face against his body, placid and at peace. She looked content. Her own body rose and fell along with Will's. This was how he pictured it. Two bodies, hearts beating so close you could feel the other. He had found the one and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Emma was his lifeblood; his soul mate.

"Emma, honey, let's go to bed, it's awfully late now," he whispered in her ear. She stirred slightly, a sigh escaping from her mouth. Her left hand fell across his stomach as she snuggled in further, her forehead crinkling from the disturbance.

"Come on Em, time for bed." Will moved away from her slowly, allowing her to fall gently onto the couch so he could pick her up.

"Nuoh…uh…mhm," was Emma's drowsy reply as Will scooped her into his arms.

"It's alright; it's only me, Will."

Startled, her eyes flickered open and she took in a sharp breath. "Mhm…Will…?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes, unable to focus.

"Yes, Em?"

"Uhm…what…mhm…time is it?"

"Late, sweetie, way past your bedtime." Will walked sideways through the entrance to her bedroom. It was an impeccably neat and feminine room. Her timber bed was still made; the matching pillows on the pink and white lace bedspread were placed perfectly symmetrical and centred. The bedspread did not have a wrinkle or a mark, having looked as if it had never been slept in. So precisely Emma.

"Can you stand up for me? Need to pull the covers down." Emma slid out of his grasp and yawned again, awaking from her sleep. Will held onto her waist until she steadied herself. "You ok?"

"Mm-huh. Sleepy, my neck's a little sore."

"We can certainly take care of that in a second." They removed the pillows and pulled the bedspread and sheet back. Will helped Emma into bed and kissed her on the forehead. He tentatively crawled in beside her. This was all brand new; an excited nervousness took over. He rolled to Emma's side, gently pressing his hands on her neck, kneading out the kink.

Emma lay on her stomach to give Will better access to her back and neck. "That feels so much better." His thumbs dug in between her shoulder blades, rotating in concentric circles; his fingers rested on the top of her shoulders. He moved his thumbs upwards to the base of her neck, keeping the same pattern, applying the same pressure. Emma contentedly sighed. The massaging was making her doze; it was so relaxing and peaceful. Will worked wonders with his hands.

"Enough?" Will asked, leaning down towards her ear.

"Mhmh," was her satisfied reply.

"Come here, let's snuggle until we fall asleep." Will pulled the covers up and cuddled up next to Emma, spooning her, kissing her shoulder. They laced their fingers together, holding onto each other. He listened to Emma breathe in and out. Calming and steady, an eternal happiness washed over the couple, finally together.

"I think I could get used to these sleepovers Em," Will's voice was low and gentle.

"Me too. Having you beside me is paradise." She gripped his hand tighter. Emma was thankful for Will. He was her everything.

"Good night, Em, sweet dreams."

"I certainly will. Good night." They lay there in silence, until Emma's voice broke quietness of the early morning.

"Oh, and Will?"

"Mmm?"

Emma turned to face him, placing her hand on the back of Will's neck and pulled him close for a long and fulfilling kiss. She gazed into his eyes, catching their sparkle, that distinguishing glint they flashed when looking only at her. Rubbing her hand against his jaw and cheek, she whispered the words, tenderly; sweetly:

"I love you."


End file.
